


"Do you like or like, like me?"

by UnderTheSeaWritings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of angst? But not really, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheSeaWritings/pseuds/UnderTheSeaWritings
Summary: Hajime want's to confess to Makoto and Nagito, but I used a song lyric that I really liked (Like or Like Like by Miniature Tigers)





	"Do you like or like, like me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Legit wrote this oneshot this morning after an all-nighter and I'm not all that proud of it and it feels rushed and short and hhhh I kinda hate it but I'm posting it anyway. Maybe one of you will like it??? Maybe??? Probably not lol

Hajime was alone with Nagito Komaeda and Makoto Naegi, he was ready to confess to them that he had fallen for them, hard. 

He tried to keep his composure, but he had to know first if they liked him, and if they didn’t he wouldn’t tell them. He figured even if he didn’t they would get the point, they were smart enough to figure that out... 

The way he did it, though may have come off a bit badly.

“What’s going on, Hinata-Kun?” Makoto inquired. 

Nagito on the other hand, stayed pretty quiet, he was being actually unnaturally quiet for his personality. Hajime kinda figured he was probably suspicious of him.

Hajime took a deep breath in to prepare himself. He then asked quite bluntly.

“Tell me how you feel about me! Do you like or like, like me...?!” Hajime almost instantaneously regretted that outburst. Because now the two of them were staring straight at him. 

No one answered him. 

They were both dumbstruck, neither of them really expect Hajime to do or say that.

“Tell me what you really feel… do you like me?” Hajime asked again, this time more calmly, but at the same time sadder. He was expecting that they would both reject him. 

He guessed this was why he wasn’t the Ultimate Lucky student and the both of them were.  
Hajime started to bite his bottom lip and held his breath, quietly waiting for a response, any kind of response.

Makoto then suddenly ran up to Hajime and hugged him tightly, catching Hajime off his balance. Hajime looked down at the almost a whole head shorter male. Makoto then spoke into Hajime’s chest.

“Yeah… I do…” Makoto spoke and turned his head to smile at Hajime. 

His face was red, and his smile was wide. God, Hajime swore Makoto could kill a man with just his smile alone.

They then turned and looked at Nagito who started to walk towards the two of them.

“I love the hope living inside the both of you.. er, No that’s not right... I love you.” Nagito avoided eye-contact from either of the brunette males in front of him.

Makoto removed his arms from around Hajime and instead wrapped them around Nagito, 

Hajime soon followed Makoto’s lead.

Nagito stiffened as they embraced him, he didn’t know how to react or really hug anyone. 

Nagito slowly put his arms on Hajime and Makoto’s backs, unsure if he was doing it correctly. But he thought it felt nice… to just stand there in each other’s warm embrace.


End file.
